Crash and Burn
by Itern-chan
Summary: A song fic. Revolves around Mamoru breaking up with Usagi and Seiya comforting her. R/R!


Disclaimer: Don't own the song Crash and Burn, and I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
Crash and Burn  
By SailorIternity  
  
  
Usagi eyes were watery as she looked up into Mamoru's eyes, "Mamo-chan, how can you be so cold."  
  
"I've mad a mistake Usagi, I finally found out that I don't love you. My heart belongs with someone else. Please don't make this any harder then it already is." Mamoru spoke softly but coldly, he gave Usagi one last glance, before walking away from the bench she was sitting on.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called after him, but he kept on walking.  
  
*When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment Please  
To tame your wild wild heart*  
  
Usagi bit back her tears, watching as Mamoru got in his car and drove away. Usagi curled into a little ball on the park bench, "Mamo-chan...I need you."  
  
*I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you   
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold   
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore *  
  
"Odango?"  
  
Usagi looked up at the gentle voice, surprised to see Seiya standing a few feet away from her. Seiya's brow's knit in concern, "Usagi what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." She muttered, turning her head away.  
  
Seiya took a couple cautious steps towards her, before sitting down next to her, "I know when something is wrong Usagi, your crying...and that's a sign that someone has hurt you."  
  
Seiya tilted her head up, "Who hurt you?"  
  
Usagi snatched her head away, hastily snapping, "It's none of your concern Seiya."  
  
"Oh but it is." Seiya looked into her eyes, "Was it Mamoru?"  
  
"No..no.." Usagi's lip trembled, two silent tears fell down her pale cheeks.  
  
"It was him wasn't it? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Seiya asked, looking at her anxiously, "If he did I'll kill him."  
  
"He didn't hurt me physically Seiya-kun..he broke my heart."   
  
*Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
Your not alone*   
  
Seiya shook his head, taking the now sobbing Usagi in his arms, "He didn't deserve you Usagi."  
  
"No, it's more like I didn't deserve him." Usagi cried into his chest.  
  
Seiya stroked her hair, "No Usagi, HE is the one who had made the mistake. The mistake of letting you go. Your beautiful, kind, big-hearted and wonderful. He is the one who didn't deserve you."  
  
Usagi sniffled, "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
*When you feel all alone   
And a loyal friend is hard to find   
You're caught in a one way street   
With the monsters in your head   
When hopes and dreams are far away and   
You feel like you can't face the day*  
  
Seiya held her until her sobs subsided. He pulled away looking into her puffy blue eyes, "Usagi...trust me you'll be better off without him."  
  
"No, I'm nothing without him. Nothing at all." Usagi sighed, wiping her eyes sitting back.  
  
"Yes you are. Your, you're own person." Seiya insisted, offering a kind smile.  
  
Usagi smiled back, a sad but yet sure smile "I guess..."  
  
*Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash, then crash and burn   
You're not alone*   
  
"What will I do now that he's gone?" Usagi spoke quietly.  
  
"Live." Seiya replied keeping his eyes on the now setting sun, "You're no longer a slave of love."  
  
Usagi laughed softly, "A slave of love?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
*Because there has always been heartache and pain   
And when it's over you'll breathe again   
You'll breathe again   
When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned its back on you   
Give me a moment please   
To tame your wild wild heart*  
  
"You know Seiya, without Mamoru I'm alone now." Usagi bowed her head.  
  
Seiya turned to her, grabbing her warm hands, "No Usagi...you'll never be alone."  
  
Usagi lifted her head smiling at him, Seiya nodded his head towards the sunset. Both of them watched as the colors of the sky went from a pale blue, to a pink, an orange, and fianlly a dark blue. Usagi turned her head up to the starry sky, a big smile on her face. Yes she wasn't alone, she had Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei and all the others...and she had Seiya.  
  
*Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash, then crash and burn   
You're not alone*   
  
^_~Iternity  



End file.
